Percy Jackson The Stars and the Flames
by AsianCurryPuffs
Summary: Percy Jackson was betrayed by the one he most trusted, he told her everything including his biggest secret. Later he finds out she is working against him and Olympus, leading to one move that makes the Hero of Olympus vanish without any trace of where he went... Percy is reunited with an old friend, however after a couple of years something else begins to happen between them...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** The First part of chapter 1 mainly summarises the end of _The Last Olympian Which I strongly think most of you have finished reading. Please note that I am quite busy and has just recently started writing stories. I am very new to this fanfiction and creative writing of sorts so any feedback or suggestions would be greatly appreciated! Also I want to say that i do not own any of the PJO/HOO characters and all rights go to the original writer; Rick._

 _Well then hope you guys enjoy! I RECOMMEND READING THE FIRST PART AS IT IS SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT TO ORIGINAL BOOK (The Last Olympian)_

"For there to be betrayal, there would have to have been trust first." ~ Suzanne Collins

 **Chapter 1:**

 _A Few Days Earlier_

It was a cold and grey morning as the sun appeared in the clouds over the tall skyscrapers of Manhattan. The battle was long fought and losses were heavy for both campers and hunters. Just as the last of the fires on the Williamsburg bridge died out Kronos's forces withdrew as they knew that during the day they would not be able to breakthrough the defences the campers had set-up. Percy suddenly remembered that Annabeth was still injured, without wasting another second Percy grabbed Will Solace from the Apollo cabin and quickly sped off to the Plaza Hotel on a 'stolen' Yamaha where they would meet Annabeth. As Will and percy made their way up to the top floor of the plaza, Percy couldn't help wonder, how did Ethan know where his Achilles spot was? it was too precise to be an accident…

As Percy and Will reached the terrace they opened the doors and walked in to Annabeth lying on a lounge chair. She looked terrible which made percy feel even worse. As Will unwrapped the bandages to her wounds Percy felt like he wanted to faint at the sight. it was sickly shade of green that made Percy's stomach turn inside out. Percy heard Will sigh 'It's not so bad, the cut isn't very deep and the poison hasn't reached past her shoulder yet'. A fellow Apollo camper gave Will a flask of nectar as he began to clean out Annabeth's wound, throughout which Annabeth held onto Percy's hands so hard they started turning purple. Just as Will started wrapping up Annabeth's arm after applying some silver paste to it, he lay down backwards on the ground as he almost passed out from exhaustion.

'Normally i would never steal… but right now we need some medical supplies, there should be a pharmacy somewhere around Plaza Hotel, we can't wander far, but I need the stoll brothers to go and find some medical supplies as Will started jotting down a list.

Just as almost everyone left the terrace, Silena quickly convinced Percy to let her leave the battle and return to Camp half Blood where she was confident she could persuade Clarisse to help. Just as Silena left the terrace leaving only Annabeth and Percy, he asked Annabeth

'Annabeth, how did you know?'

'Know what?'

Percy leaned in closer to Annabeth and made sure nobody was around before whispering in her ear 'My Achilles spot, I would've died if it weren't for you.'

'I don't know Percy… I.. I just had a feeling you were in danger' said Annabeth as her eyes drifted away from percy which made him a little uncomfortable.

'Where.. Where is your Achilles spot Percy?' asked Annabeth refocusing back onto Percy.

Annabeth reached up to his back as percy guided her hand to the small area of his back.

As Annabeth touched percy's Achilles spot, Percy felt like a thousand volts of electricity was arcing through his body and his skin tingled.

As percy left the terrace to let Annabeth rest, he wandered downstairs to see the many hunters and demigods who had assembled and were beginning to come up with a new battle plan, but many people were having a hard time thinking with the recent events and without Annabeth here. Percy was usually the second to come up with battle plans and ideas, but he was somewhat distracted with how Annabeth had acted on the terrace, he dismissed that thought and turned back to the table to help prepare against the next onslaught.

 _Present Day_

As Percy stood over Luke's crumpled body in the throne room, he noticed he was slightly smirking as he turned to look up at Percy.

'You've lost Percy, sure I didn't get to finish my plan, but I have figured it out, It is not my job to destroy the Gods, but I was the one who would destroy you. You are the hero that saves Olympus this time, but I warn you something bigger than all the Gods is about to dawn on us, and without you… Or Annabeth…. how can the Gods survive? All they do is hide in Olympus getting demigods like you to fight their wars'

Percy looked uneasy as Luke mentioned the last part about Annabeth.

'How can you destroy me Luke, look at you. You've lost! What do you mean without Annabeth, she is alive, she's right there!' As Percy turned to the corner of the throne room where Annabeth lay only to find it empty…

'Wait, what? Annabeth? Where are you?'

There it was again, Percy felt a chill go down his spine, just the way it felt when Ethan had tried to backstab him. Percy tried to turn around but Luke threw a clump of marble which struck Percy squarely in the forehead and shattered which was enough to confuse him. There was a cry of pain from behind Percy and a clatter as he turned around to see Annabeth clutching her hand which had been pierced by a silver arrow. In front of Annabeth's feet was the dagger that had been given to her by Luke when they first met. Annabeth slowly and tentatively pulled out the arrow and cried out in pain. A million thoughts started racing through Percy's mind as he finally began to put all the pieces together.

'Annabeth… Why? Why did you try to do this?' Percy stuttered

Annabeth's face of pain morphed into a face of anger as she angrily turned to the door as another arrow whizzed by and impaled her leg. She cried out in pain as the second arrow found its mark. Thalia walked in, looking furious.

'Annabeth! How could you betray us like that? I thought Luke had gone mad, but you too?'

'Luke was right form the beginning, the Gods never cared. My mum never even talked to me! Athena never visited me! she only ever loved my dad because he was wise and smart!' If you want to know who Luke's spy was, me! You're so gullible and naive Percy, to think that you could trust me?' I'm surprised you even told me where your Achilles spot was!'

Anabeth turned to Percy, half limping.

"You are so dumb, the prophecy was so clear to us, _"A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap"_ Percy, you are the hero of Olympus this time! but we have not lost yet, you still need to fulfil your position to die! Your soul will be reaped by the dagger Luke gave me which is the cursed blade, but since i'm so close, let me finish it! You Cannot escape a prophecy!

As Annabeth lunged towards Percy, quick as a flash Percy dodged her aimless strike and tripped her forward. When Annabeth turned around she was met with a sword at her neck just as the Gods all thundered into the throne room expecting a battle with Kronos but found a teary eyed son of Poseidon with a sword at a certain daughter of Athena's throat…


	2. Chapter 2 A Bloody Reunion

**A/N** Thank you everyone for your follows and reviews, I will try to work on my story as much as possible, but this may take some time :p so expect 1 new chapter every 1-2 days, I will try aim for 1 chapter per day for now to keep this up! Don't forget to reach chapter 1 :D

As Annabeth lunged towards Percy, quick as a flash Percy dodged her aimless strike and tripped her forward. When Annabeth turned around she was met with a sword at her neck just as the Gods all thundered into the throne room expecting a battle with Kronos but found a teary eyed son of Poseidon with a sword at a certain daughter of Athena's throat…

Athena immediately knocked Percy away from Annabeth when she saw what was going on, causing Percy to fly into the centre of the throne room.

"What in the name of Styx is going on here!?" thundered Zeus watching everything unfold in front of him with wide eyes.

"Percy? What are you doing to her?" Poseidon stuttered, looking shocked at what he was seeing in front of his very eyes.

"Help me! Percy was about to kill Luke after Luke stopped Kronos, I tried to top him but he just knocked me away" Cried Annabeth pretending to look distraught and shocked.

"You are very foolish to come near my child Perseus Jackson, I thought I had warned you before about being friends with my daughter, but now you've made enemies with me!" Hissed Athena.

"P-Percy…? What is going on?" Stuttered Poseidon.

"Annabeth is lying, she was an undercover spy for Kronos, while nobody knew anything!" She tried to kill me! Thalia saw everything, she saved my life!" Percy said through his tears.

"NO! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! YOU OLYMPIANS ARE ALL USING US DEMIGODS! Don't try to protect me mum! you never really cared about me!" Screamed Annabeth at Athena.

Athena looked stunned for a second before turning on Poseidon with angry eyes.

"If you had raised your son better than we wouldn't be here right now arguing! After we discuss this issue and if I find out your son was really trying to kill my Annabeth then I will send him right to Tartarus!"

Poseidon's eyes widened and then narrowed at Athena's threat!

"Percy would never do such a thing to defy the Gods, I think you should be looking at your daughter!" Replied Poseidon with as much anger in his voice.

"ENOUGH" Bellowed Zeus as he sent a bolt of lightning straight up and getting everyone's attention.

"Keep the demigods chained up until we can restore our thrones then we will discuss this matter!"

Ares and Zeus snapped their fingers and immediately Luke, Annabeth and Percy were bound in celestial bronze chains. But all Percy could do was to silently cry, that was until Annabeth spoke to him

"Percy" she said softly

"I don't know what happened before, but It must have been the influence of Kronos, since I never meant to harm anyone or try to… It's.. It's just that I couldn't have you kill Luke. He had gotten rid of Kronos and he was Luke again… I'm sorry for everything I just tried to do what I could to save Luke…" Replied Annabeth shakily as she regained control of her breathing.

"Do.. Do you really mean it Annabeth? Because I do understand you and you know.. Luke" Percy said the last bit not making eye contact with her.

Just as the last of the Olympians returned to sit down on their repaired thrones Poseidon, Athena and Hermes walked up with each of their children and stood in front of the God king.

"So… Where shall we begin? Mr Jackson?" Asked Zeus in a half amused tone

 _Percy recounted the whole battle and story and when he finished a few of the Olympians looked stunned while others were looking troubled._

"How do we know that you speak the truth and that the daughter of Athena was just trying to protect the son of Hermes"

"I swear on the river Styx that I was only trying to protect Luke" Annabeth said.

Thunder rumbled in the background and Athena turned to Percy with a murdurous look on her face.

"I warned you Jackson and now you will pay!" hissed Athena angrily

"Now now Athena, we will call a vote as your daughter already swore she was only trying to protect Luke, which meant that she really had no intention of betraying us. Luke destroyed Kronos as Percy was 'jealous' and tried to kill Luke. Annabeth was only defending Luke."

"Wait what? that's not what I said or what I meant!" replied Percy

Zeus silenced him and continued on with the council meeting, "All those in favour of killing young Perseus here?

3 hands rose, Hermes, Athena and Zeus himself

"Percy exhaled a sigh of relief as the celestial bronze chains were suddenly open around all 3 demigods.

Percy approached Annabeth and stared into her eyes

"Annabeth I'm so sorry i tried to kill Luke, I didn't know that he had destroyed Kronos and it was him, will you forgive me?" asked Percy while looking into Annabeth's eyes.

"Yes, yes Percy I forgive you for what you tried to do" said Annabeth giving Percy a happy smile.

"Come here seaweed brain" said Annabeth with her arms open and smiling

"I'm sorry for what i tried to do but I have feelings for Luke and i just felt that you were going to kill him…. and that is why you cannot be allowed to live!"

Everything was a blur suddenly, all Percy could remember was the intense pain he was feeling in his lower back like a thousand red hot daggers impaling him right through the spine and Annabeth whispering something in his ear before an intense cold started seeping through his body…

 **A/N** Aha, what a way to end this chapter :D. BTW this won't be one of those OP/Chaos Percy stories, since sometimes I hate those myself :p


	3. Chapter 3 A Missing Soul

A/N Thank you all for your support, I know it's not a lot but it does mean a lot to me that you are reading about my story. Also feel free to send me suggestions as I know a few guys have been PM and reviewing while giving me tips. I would really like if you could share this with anyone you think that would enjoy this type of story. IT WILL NOT BECOME AN OP/CHAOS PERCY STORY.

"I'm sorry for what i tried to do but I have feelings for Luke and i just felt that you were going to kill him…. and that is why you cannot be allowed to live!"

Everything was a blur suddenly, all Percy could remember was the intense pain he was feeling in his lower back like a thousand red hot daggers impaling him right through the spine and Annabeth whispering something in his ear before an intense cold started seeping through his body…

Percy barely heard the gasps and cries as well as shouts and what sounded like a million miles away. He felt cold and intense pain was flaring up where he was stabbed. He slipped out of Annabeth's arms as he could faintly hear her say

"Oops, my bad"

and fell with a sickening thud to the ground. All Percy could remember before the cold and darkness consumed him was Poseidon pointing his trident at Athena while Thalia kept shaking his almost lifeless body with tears in her eyes for him to get up. Percy took one last look at the world he lived in before he closed his eyes for the last time.

 _Or what he thought would be the last time…._

 **Annabeth POV**

"Come here seaweed brain" I said Annabeth with my arms open and smiling at him

"I'm sorry for what i tried to do but I have feelings for Luke and i just felt that you were going to kill him…. and that is why you cannot be allowed to live!"

I quickly brought out the dagger that I had managed to pick up off the floor when everyone else was distracted and firmly drove it into Percy's only weak spot. He cried out in pain and writhed in agony as that was his one and only weak spot. His eyes danced with anger and pain which made me flinch at the sight of so much anger within a person. His breathing became shaky as I let go of him and let him drop.

Thalia was the first one to run to Percy and thats when the Gods started to notice what had happened and many gasped. Poseidon had jumped out of his throne and pointed his trident threateningly at Athena while she paled at her mistake before turning to me.

A strong bolt of lightning smashed into me before I could realise all of the Olympians apart from Poseidon were staring at me, some in anger while others with hate and sorrow. Thalia had gotten up from Percy's lifeless body and had blasted me with lightning. She stalked her way towards me with a look on her face that said

'I will make sure you taste this blade before it is stuck down your throat' which was what I would've guessed Thalia would do to me, but before she could reach me we were all bound back in celestial bronze chains again.

Thalia was furious, she screamed and tried to kick at her dad to let her free. I tried to put on a blank expressionless face, but it was impossible. Luke appeared besides me and gave me a small smirk and nodding before we both turned back to the king of the gods.

 **End Annabeth POV**

All the Gods were stunned at what just happened, Perseus Jackson, the hero who saved Olympus from Kronos was dead. Killed by a daughter of Athena whom he had called friend and was trusted by him. Poseidon's grief and sorrow then turned into rage and anger as he turned with glowing green eyes to Annabth.

"How is she still here? She swore on the river Styx!" If she isn't claimed soon I will personally throw her into Tartarus along with this son of Hermes." Poseidon spat.

Annabeth started laughing to herself, it started out as a small snicker…

"What is so funny girl?" questioned Poseidon with rage on his face

Annabeth's snickers then turned into laughs as she started laughing maniacally.

"Oh my Gods, you really are just as dumb and naive as Percy. I swore on the river Styx that I was protecting Luke, I never mentioned anything about NOT going against Olympus or helping Kronos. I only swore that I was protecting Luke!"

Zeus looked at her in rage as she tried to contain her laughter.

"So your saying you've been helping Kronos for all this time and plotting agains Olympus" asked Zeus with his anger boiling up.

"Uh duh, you know for the king of the Gods you're pretty dumb as well" smirked Annabeth ignoring the fact that she was probably going to get sent to Tartarus which was actually all part of Luke's plan to help overthrow Olympus.

Zeus's eyes widened in rage before they narrowed at Annabeth's insult.

"You are foolish girl, to work with Kronos would mean to defy the Gods and go against us…"

"I don't care!" snapped Annabeth

"Well then…" Zeus said slyly

"Let's have the council vote on what to do with these two traitors, all those in favour of sending the son of Hermes and daughter of Athena to the Fields Of Punishment, or…"

"Father, please you can't just banish and cast my daughter away" pleaded Athena.

"Might I remind you that this very girl whom you call daughter killed the saviour of Olympus as well as helped Kronos during this war? I think this is what they deserve" replied Zeus with a fierce glint in his eyes.

"Err Herrm.. As we were saying, all those in favour of sending the son of Hermes and daughter of Athena to the Fields of Punishment."

4 hands rose

"And all those in favour of banishing these two demigods into the depth's of Tartarus."

6 hands rose excluding a shaken Athena and a distraught Poseidon

It has been decided, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Luke Castellan, son of Hermes will now be sent down to tartarus. Annabeth turned to look a Luke who had a mysterious and malicious smirk.

"Perfect, all going to plan…"

—-Line Break—-

Just as the two demigods were flashed away to Tartarus, Hades suddenly felt something was wrong, he frowned and flashed out of the throne room only to return a few minutes later with a grim expression on his face.

"Perseus' soul has not yet reached the underworld…" Something may have happened to him and we cannot know just yet"

Poseidon stood up so quickly even Athena was snapped out of her thoughts

"What? How is this possible? There… there has to be an explanation to why his soul went missing?"

"Brother, might I remind you of the prophecy, what did it say about a soul being reaped… I.. I don't even know myself where Perseus' soul disappeared to.. but it might show up, we find lots of wandering lost souls sometimes"

" _Percy, where are you my son…"_

 **What a way to end, full of mystery (I hope) stay tuned, more to come. I was also told to focus more on quality instead of quantity as if some of you may have noticed Chapter 2 wasn't the greatest :/**


	4. Chapter 4 The Sky and the Stars

_**A/N**_ _: I'M SO SORRY GUYS BUT THIS IS BY FAR THE WORST CHAPTER EVER. I had no clue what I was writing about so please excuse me. But it will get better soon!_

 _Chapter 4_

and fell with a sickening thud to the ground. All Percy could remember before the cold and darkness consumed him was Poseidon pointing his trident at Athena while Thalia kept shaking his almost lifeless body with tears in her eyes for him to get up. Percy took one last look at the world he lived in before he closed his eyes for the last time.

 _Or what he thought would be the last time…._

 _"was he asleep? he wasn't in pain? where could he be?"_

Percy opened his eyes and immediately realised that he wasn't in the underworld. It was almost the complete opposite…

He gasped at the sight in front of him, he was gazing down at the top of the hill and before his very eyes, the largest city he had ever seen. It was massive, his eyesight couldn't even see the edge of the city. It was designed to look like an ancient Greek Polis, but had many modern aspects to it… There were parks, archery ranges, training grounds, restaurants, palace and temples as well as many water features and pools around the whole town. Percy breathed in at the sight of this marvellous place, but was suddenly interrupted by a deep voice who belonged to a man clearing his throat.

"Well now, if you have finished admiring my realm, we can start discussions young Perseus."

Percy turned around and was greeted by the sight of none other than the Primordial god of the sky.

The old man was intimidating to Percy, tall and muscular with long grey hair and beard.

 _"That old man has one bad-ass looking beard…"_ Percy thought in his mind.

Percy looked at the primordial God confused, then after a moment or two he started putting everything together and once he had gotten over his sudden surprise he turned to the Primordial.

Percy bowed to the God, "I..I'm in the sky…. The stars… I'm in the sky… In your realm… Wait.. That means that Zo…." Percy decided not to speak the last part just yet.

"Yes, that is correct Young Perseus"

"But… What am I doing here? shouldn't I have been sent to the underworld?"

Ouranos smiled down at the young demigod and explained to him that at such a young age managed to stop a Titan was no easy feat, after seeing everything from the sky, Ouranos knew that there was no way he could prevent the death of this powerful and young demigod as it was only fate and part of the prophecy.

"So instead of heading to the underworld, I claimed your soul before it left your body and hence why you are here. Also if you recall you helped a certain child of Athena, Daedalus and King Minos was not happy, I wouldn't want to hear where you would be sent to if you did go to the underworld, knowing Minos his sly behaviour and trickery could've landed you in the Fields Of Punishments…"

As Ouranos finished his words he turned looked at his realm and then turned back to Percy with a sad glint in his eyes

"But all that is past us and you are here now, I am also deeply sorry that a deserving hero like you will not be getting a constellation.. It's just that Perseus, the original Perseus that is already has one in the sky and well… You see… I'm very sorry about that young one."

"Oh no, that was too much for me. I am already grateful you have helped me by bringing me to the stars Lord Ouranos. I do not deserve a constellation anyways, I haven't done as much as any other hero." replied Percy looking extremely shocked at how much the old God was offering.

Ouranos gave Percy a warm smile and put a hand on his shoulder, immediately they were both teleported into the polis.

"There is a certain someone that has been spending a lot of time watching you Perseus." Ouranos said with a small smirk.

"who? what do you mean watching me?" Percy asked as they walked down the street. Many people were here. Percy breathed in the whole area, it was beautiful… He really was in heaven after all.

Ouranos and Percy kept walking down while Ouranos told Percy about his realm and how everything operation. They stopped near a gateway that looked like a resort of some sorts, Percy could've sworn he was losing his mind till he looked more closely at the sign, it was in ancient Greek writing and it said:

 _"The Spirit of Ithaca"_

 _"A true hero never dies, here are the heroes who 'Sleep' waiting to help the innocent and those in need."_

"This is the village where some of the greatest heroes lie. Of course many of the legendary heroes live in the underworld, but we still have a few." Ouranos explained to Percy.

"Lord Ouranos, what does it mean waiting to help the innocent and those in need? how would they help those if they are dead?"

"You see Perseus, my realm is very.. ahh shall we say unique? I sometimes allow spirits to leave my court and they can either choose to head back to Earth to help during times of need or I could offer a deal with some of them. Lets just say that spirits and souls here can choose to be reborn with no troubles at all, but many choose not too as up here in the sky is almost as privileged to being in the Isle of the Blest, which of course you know the the ultimate paradise, better than Elysium."

Before Percy could speak a beautiful girl appeared at the entrance of the resort and Percy gasped as he couldn't speak realising who it was. She had a slender body type along with silky long black hair as well beautiful features, not to mention those gleaming volcanic black eyes… It was none other than the ex lieutenant of Artemis; Zoe Nightshade.

The girl bowed to Ouranos

"Welcome Lord Ouranos, what are you doing here in The Spirit of Ithaca?" she asked politely.

Ouranos smiled down warmly at the former huntress.

"Well I thought that maybe two old friends could catch up" he replied with a sly smirk on his face.

"Friend? who are you talking about my lord?" before she could speak out again she noticed _him_

He was just as handsome as she last remembered, tall muscular as well as those sea green eyes which looked at her with surprise…

"P… Per… Percy?"

"Uh an um uh, Zoe?" Percy replied looking shocked

she smiled widely before tackling him in a hug, when she pulled away she blushed a bit feeling embarrassed at her recent actions.

"What are you doing here percy? did… did you die?" she whispered to him.

Before Percy could reply Ouranos said

"Zoe, before you two catchup, how about you show Percy where he will be staying and show him around 'The Spirit of Ithaca'.

"Yes, of course sorry lord Ouranos" replied Zoe looking at her toes awkwardly

As Ouranos flashed out, Zoe grabbed Percy's hand which made both of them blush quite a bit and dragged him into the resort.

"So Zoe, I noticed that your accent and old style of speaking is gone, what happened? was it like magic or something?" asked Percy

"Percy I.. I.. Well you see I spend most of my time while here in the sky doing whatever I want, Lord Ouranos recommended I try to learn some modern english instead of the way I used to speak… and uh I spend a lot of time practising my archery…"

"Cmon Zoe, spit it out and tell me. I can see something's not right…"

"Well, I uh. c'mon i'll show you around and tell you later." as she grabbed his hand again and dragged him further into the resort.

Percy and Zoe spent the next few hours sitting on the sand on a beach that was part of Zoe's own villa. Percy recounted everything that happened after Zoe was sent to the stars. Zoe was particularly angry and intrigued when Percy told her about the most recent events that had just happened.

"I knew we shouldn't have saved that daughter of Athena. We saved her only for her to trick all of us again… How did I not see it coming?" Zoe whispered the last part to herself but Percy heard her and asked

"What do you mean you did not see it coming? What is going on?" Asked Percy with a quizzical look on his face

Zoe sighed knowing she had to tell Percy

"Well you see Percy, after I was sent to the stars I did not really enjoy my time here. That bastard Orion was here along in the sky and everyday he would not leave me alone. I lost it one day and ended up beating the crap out of him, after that Ouranos sent him away and well gave me the power to watch over the earth. I.. I spent a lot of time watching over you Percy. You were my only male friend that I trust until this day." Zoe looked away not meeting Percy's eyes while blushing slightly

"Well why didn't you just say so Zoe?

Zoe looked down at the waves splashing against the shore, "I guess you're right…. I'm sorry I should've told you."

Well well well, looks what we have here…


	5. Chapter 5 The Male Hunter

**A/N** : I promise this will be the last 'bad' chapter :D Please forgive me. I have the perfect idea now, but I need to start to build everything up. I promise it will get better! Thank you for all your support over time!

Chapter 5:

Zoe looked down at the waves splashing against the shore, "I guess you're right…. I'm sorry I should've told you."

Well well well, looks what we have here…

Percy and Zoe both turned around to be greeted by a 10 foot tall handsome man. He was muscular with the skin tone of toast. His dark hair was undercut and was swept into spikes.

"Orion, how did you manage to get back here. I thought Lord Ouranos sent you away." grumbled Zoe with a dangerous glint in her eye

"Ahh, It looks like the man hating huntress has finally decided it was time to get a boyfriend, oh and for the record Ouranos never sent me away, he just told me to leave you alone. But obviously that old man has no control over me" sneered Orion

"He is not my boyfriend! we are just friends Zoe retorted to the smirking Orion

"Huh, your friend doesn't look like much at all. Like an average weak demigod. You know you'd me much better off with…"

Before Orion could finish Zoe stormed up to him and slapped him in the face before giving him a swift kick to his family jewels which effectively shut him up as his eyes widened in pain and surprise.

"WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING YOU BITCH!" Screamed Orion now clutching his painful and throbbing private square.

Orion huffed and then walked away with a murderous look on his face

Zoe stood there for a solid minute with her fists still clenched until Percy walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulders.

"Zoe, relax why do you even listen to that dickhead?" asked Percy

"Percy, he has been doing this constantly, I thought that Ouranos had already gotten rid of him… Percy you do know there is a bigger prophecy coming soon. I have seen a bit of it, Orion plans to go against Olympus, but up here in the sky I can't do anything to him." replied Zoe with a sad look on her face.

"What do you mean bigger prophecy and why can't do anything to him. I'm pretty sure I just witnessed you kick him in the balls and slap him…"

"Percy, I mean I can hurt him all I want but we are souls here in the sky. There is no way to truly get rid of him, also acts of violence are not really permitted that much up here. It's just that Ouranos doesn't really like Orion either so he ignores me most of the time."

"Oh ok, so Ouranos is like a father to you?"

"No, well maybe, but Ouranos was a terrible father to the Titans and they ended up killing and overthrowing him. Ouranos now stays in the sky, but he still longs to reach the Earth, but he can't since Atlas is holding up the sky."

"Zoe, what would happen is Atlas dropped the sky?"

"Well, from what I know Percy, the first time the sky touched the Earth many horrific and extremely strong mythical beings were created, the Elder Cyclops and Typhon were just two."

Percy's eyes widened "Typhon was created when the sky touched the Earth?"

"yes Percy, and worst of all Ouranos is looking to seek revenge against the Titans as well as the Gods. I'm not sure why he would attack the Gods, but Typhon still tried to crush Olympus without fighting for the Titans. Percy…. Ouranos could make a whole new army and tear apart this world."

"But why would Ouranos ever want to do that, he seems so nice and like a good person?"

"He is a good person Percy he has treated me with respect, but there is just something I don't like about him. He seemed too nice to some of his people. Anyways Percy, I'll show you around more and where you'll be staying!" as Zoe led them both off the beach.

—-Line Break—-

 _6 months after the defeat or Kronos and death of Percy Jackson_

 _Back On Earth; Olympus Throne Room_

"It has come to our attention that it has been almost half a year that the soul of Perseus has still not been found. We fear that something bad may have happened. It was brought to my attention a few days ago when Hades gave me a report about the missing soul."

"Can't we just ignore the boy? he's just one demigod!" piped in Athena from her throne

Poseidon stood up from his throne and glared at Athena with a murderous look on his face

"We will not ignore my son Athena. He has been missing, who knows where he could be right now! Maybe taken by away by some evil forces and being tortured!"

"Calm down Poseidon, he is after all one demigod but we are still doing everything within our power to try and find the boy." Hades has his 3 furies searching, who knows what Perseus could be doing right now. He could be plotting our downfall!" replied Zeus with a glare directed at Poseidon.

"My son would never do such a thing, he has no reason to go against us and we have no reason to believe that! We have been searching for him, even if he does come back angry at us we have a reason!"

"Brother, why would Perseus ever do such a thing to us, he entrusted me with hope before we fought knowing that he would not give up till Olympus and we were safe." Hestia said before she willed Pandora's Box to appear in the hearth.

Zeus's eyes widened before his eyes narrowed at the sight of Pandora's Box.

"And how did you manage to come into possession of this?" asked Zeus with a cautious look on his face

"During the time when percy was defending Olympus Prometheus came along and presented this to Percy if he ever wanted to surrender and give up hope, but as the boy he is he did not give up hope and presented it to me as hope survives best in the hearth."

Zeus seemed to relax a bit remembering that Pandora's Box only contained hope.

Just as Zeus was about to dismiss the council, Hades opened the doors of the throne room and swept in with the three Furies behind him.

"Brother" sneered hades

"I felt a presence just then, I don't know how he managed to leave Earth previously, but I have felt Perseus return…."

 **Ta Da, another cliff hanger ;D. (It's not really one actually...)**


	6. Chapter 6 The Missing Queen

**A/N:** I'm extremely sorry about the delay guys, but I am extremely busy. I have somehow managed to finish this chapter just for you, but please expect a few days. I am extremely busy with school at the moment so I will be back again in 2 days time. So sorry, but here's something for you in the meantime!

Chapter 6

 _In the stars_

 _6 Months after Percy arrived in the stars._

THUD THUD!

"No way Percy, you did not just do that!"

During the last 6 months in the stars Percy and Zoe spent a lot of time together. Zoe had tried to teach Percy how to use a bow and surprisingly over the 6 months he had gotten extremely good, and during that time Percy taught Zoe how to wield a sword.

"You just shot my arrow out of the air, you knew I was going to win!" Whined Zoe

Percy and Zoe were currently having an archery competition since Percy felt as though he was better than Zoe.

"Hahaha, I'm so sorry Zoe, I couldn't help it. The look on your face! your so angry at me!" laughed Percy trying to keep it together

"Hmph, fine I suppose I was going to win so you tried to cheat, but next time try to keep it in your pants." smirked Zoe

"Did you? did.. I can't believe you just said that! Hahahhaaha, thats so funny Zoe!"

"Whats so funny Percy? I just said to keep it…. Oh my Gods hahahahah I never thought of it that way! You are so wrong Percy!" she cried as she tackled him to the ground and started playfully smacking him around.

"Ouch, ok jeez, sorry Zoe but I couldn't help it!" Percy said through fits of laughter

"Err Herm, if you two have finished I would like to speak with both of you…" said a familiar voice

Both Zoe and Percy looked up from the position they were in on the ground with red faces. They untangled themselves and stood up then bowed to Lord Ouranos who had appeared behind the two.

"Ahh, so it looks like you have finally learnt how to use the bow I gave you?" asked Ouranos with an eyebrow raised

"Uh Yes Lord Ouranos." replied Percy still with a red face

"Good, if you two have finished your ahh archery competition I have something to ask of you two, if you will follow me please." as Ouranos turned on his heel.

Percy and Zoe hastily started catching up to Ouranos.

"So Ouranos? what sort of favour are you asking? Aren't you a Primordial? can't you just get anything you wanted by yourself?" asked Percy innocently

Zoe just face palmed next to him "You aren't very bright are you Percy.."

"Ouranos just chuckled at the two's behaviour and kept walking.

When the trio reached Ouranos' throne room Percy and Zoe started starred in awe, after being in here a few times they still couldn't help but admire its beautiful architecture. It was least to say impressive, high domed ceiling with tapestries and paintings all along the side of the grand hallway which led to Ouranos' throne. The whole bottom of the throne room was made of glass and showed the nighttime Earth below.

"Anyways, why I brought you two here, it's not often I have this sort of request, but I want you two.. No I need you to to go back to earth…"

"What? how? how can you do that?" questioned Percy which made Zoe face palm again.

"That does not matter now, but what is important is that Queen Hera has been trapped under the sky and nobody knows of this except me. I cannot make contact with the Olympians as well… It's a long family feud, they will not be pleased to see me or… or anyways. I will have to send you two down along with a few others. Please I need you to do this for me and for Olympus."

"How did Hera managed to get trapped under the sky? She hates demigods, especially me I think…"

"Perseus, none of this matters now. The Olympians need your help and the time is now. I trust that you will help save her. Now before you and Zoe complain I have to do this, but I am sorry. Orion will be travelling with you…" Before Ouranos could finish Zoe's eyes widened before she started to get angry.

"Why? Why is that fucking bastard coming with us? You know both Percy and I hate him. He is also a giant! He cannot be trusted. Moment we step foot outside your realm we are as good as dead!" screamed Zoe who was being restrained by Percy

"Zoe.. Zoe, calm down. it's fine I will do everything I can to protect you. Please just trust me on this Zoe." said Percy soothingly

Zoe began to weaken and finally shoved Percy away agreeing to what Ouranos had said.

"Assemble back here in my throne room in 10 minutes, I think it is time I gave both of you my blessing. I have watched over you two for a very long time. It is only that you both receive part of my blessing."

Percy and Zoe stood there awkwardly trying to comprehend what Ouranos had just said.

"I.. ah, uh um yes err.." was all Percy managed to say while Zoe couldn't even say anything.

"It is not my full blessing, as I would not just give my power away to other people. That power must be earned. This blessing already gives you power to control the upper atmosphere, the weather and authority over the air. That means Percy you will be able to boost your water powers while Zoe could manipulate the air to get to a good vantage point with her bow. Just a thought, but lets begin."

As Ouranos raised his hands and gently tapped Percy and Zoe's forehead he began chanting lines in ancient Greek and with his eyes closed and a faint blue glow started from Ouranos and quickly engulfed the three…

 **Like I said. I will upload again in 2-3 days :D Ciao**


End file.
